neoscavengerfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil 5.2
Encounter Someone's calling you from the building up ahead. Top floor. You can't see, but it sounds like she's on her own. She's calling out that her foot is caught in a rodent snare. You remember the canned salmon girl. The one who tried, you suspect, to bait you into a trap. Cynical? Maybe. But you estimate there are more cynics left alive than not. Moving closer, you notice that the building itself is on its last legs. One decent heave ho in the right spot, and it might all come crashing down. Still, you can't tell from here if she's telling the truth. Have to go inside to know for sure. Choices 1. If you're careful, maybe you can get her out of there without the whole place coming down. Worth a try. (Help) (With a head full of gallantry, you enter the building, careful to step slowly and avoid unnecessary vibrations. You wonder if the stairs are still working, but then, they must be in order for Rapunzel to have made it up to the top floor. Stretching to avoid a shaky pile of rubble in the corridor, you don't see the crowbar as it arc down onto the back of your head. You feel it, though. Even if only momentarily.) (Player was mugged by some rubble scum.) (Player dies.) 2. Won't hurt to poke your head in the door and assess the situation. (Look) (Peering through the open door, you can't see much through the gloomy interior. Shards of sunlight highlight rubble and ordinary building detritus. Difficult to form a judgement one way or another. Cautiously taking a few steps inside, you pause, waiting for your sight to acclimate to the low light. Gradually, you make out the building's interior. There's a corridor, probably leading to the stairwell. Looks like a typical rabbit warren of an old office. Numerous open-plan wall dividers litter the ground. A faded faux-wood sign reads 'Reception'. What you weren't expecting were the noises. Subdued breathing sounds. Muted. Close. Hard to tell, but there's at least three, possibly more. Clearly the building itself isn't the main danger, it's what's lurking within. Carefully, quietly, you back out. That, you realize, striding away, was a close call. The woman calls out after you, still pleading for your help.) (Nothing happens.) 3. You aren't going to be suckered into another trap. Heave ho! Topple the building. Bye, girl. (Push) (You've caught enough rats in your time to know the last place you'd set snares is the roof of a building. All the good rubbish and refuse is on the street. Places like rotting refrigeration rooms, or in the basement. It's your public duty to clean up this mess. Inspecting the building, you find the best point of leverage, and give it all you've got. Once, twice, thrice you strain, pushing for all you're worth, but to no avail. Exhausted, you stumble off, out of breath and frustrated. Nothing worse than leaving a job half done.) (Player is fatigued after significant physical exertion.) 4. You'll save her! Sure you will. Insist that she throws down her gear to you first, just in case. And her shirt. You'll need it for bandages. (Talk) (Out of the open window sails a packet of ketchup and a ripped shirt. Huh. Not quite what you were expecting. Assumedly shirtless, the woman renews her pleas for your assistance. Of course you had no intention of doign anything, but you planned on leaving with more gear than just sauce and rags. The building probably only looks wobbly, half a dozen head kickers just waiting for you to blindly rush in, thinking you've found yourself a wife. Scratching your head, doing your best to ignore the woman's calls, you conclude that the best outcome is to walk away.) (Player receives 3 dirty rags & 1 packet of Flynn's "Fancy Style" ketchup.) Notes *Code Name: Evil 5.2 *Found in Ruins Hex. Category:Random Encounters